Fantendo - Genesis/Chapter 28
LET'S GO 3.14 unscrews a ventilation panel outside of A22, in area with no cameras. 3.14 and Flicker sneak inside and look for the rocket. During this, they see and hear scenes. :Master Binary: Is there a reason why we have such huge vents? It’s just now bothering me. :Dr. Metal Mario: Well, supposedly the architect wanted to crawl around. He said it would be really cool. The thing is, he disappeared into those vents a couple years ago and hasn’t been seen since so… :Master Binary: You’d have to be a real idiot to crawl in them. :Dr. Metal Mario:Yeah, you would. 3.14 and Flicker crawl past the lab as they find Dr. Luna’s office. :3.14: (whispering) Hey! Dr. Luna spins in her chair. :Dr. Luna: Who’s there? I’ll have you know the carpet is soaked in turpentine and I’m getting a match! Don’t think I won’t drop that shi- :3.14: Dr. Luna, it’s us. 3.14 and Flicker. :Dr. Luna: Shi-Hello! How are you guys doing? Dr. Luna places the match back into the drawer. :3.14: Just crawling in the vents. :Dr. Luna: Oh yeah, I never know why they made them so damn big, She laughs a bit. :Dr. Luna: ...what are you guys doing back here? They’ll shut you down if they catch you! :3.14: It’s fine. We’re just looking for a rocket. :Dr. Luna: Oh yeah… that project. Ah jeez… It should be like… outside actually. We were gonna launch it this week as soon as training for everyone was done. But that’s okay! You can just use it. I don’t think we were really gonna do anything beyond Earth’s orbit this time. :3.14: Thanks! 3.14 and Flicker head further into the vents as Dr. Luna sighs and heads back to work. :Dr. Luna: If I was only as free as them… ---- :Flicker: Whoa, what the? 3.14 crawls over to Flicker as she glances down. They see a bunch of sleeping ambients just… like… them… :3.14: Who are these guys…? :Flicker: I dunno. You don’t think…? 3.14 materializes outside the vent. He comes across a blond girl and a pair of smaller girls with a giant skull and a diver’s helmet as faces, respectively. One boy stands out from the rest, as he’s considerably brighter than the others. :Flicker: Oh jeez... :3.14: What is this place? 3.14 pokes the face of the brightest one. The boy’s face flashes open and he becomes much brighter than before, waking the other ambients up with the exception of the blond girl. :Boy: Who are you? :3.14: Name’s 3.14. Who are you guys? :Boy: Well, I dunno if I should trust you… :Diver Helmet Girl: I’m Qhua, the girl with the skeleton head is Synda… :Synda: Hello! :Qhua: That’s Light, he’s kind of a downer. :Light: Hey! What are you doing? :Qhua: He asked me. :3.14: Who’s the girl with the blond hair that’s still asleep? :Light: That’s… Katie. Katie wakes up. Her left eye distorts as she looks at 3.14. :3.14: Well, we’re looking for a rocket. You guys have any idea where it is? :Light: A rocket? :Flicker: (distant) I found it, 3.14! :3.14: We’re going to find somewhere we feel like we belong. You want to come along? :Qhua: Yes! :Light: Hang on Qhua, are you sure this is a good idea to trust him? :3.14: What’s wrong with me? :Light: ...Nothing. :Synda: What’s the worst that could happen, Light? We’re already trapped down here. :Light: Fine then…